


You Press My Buttons

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Tickling, car shenanigans, so soft and sweet, this is so self-indulgent, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: All Bucky wanted was to drive home from the grocery store.  Too bad Tony had other ideas.





	You Press My Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherFangirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/gifts).



> Hi y'all, I know it's been a while, but hopefully this short fluffy piece broke through my writer's block! My best friend [JustAnotherFangirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34/works) witnessed something cute the other day, and I decided to write something based off it! Enjoy! (Full prompt in the end notes!)

Bucky walked towards the grocery store’s exit, putting on a little speed once he’d passed the automatic doors. His husband always said he was either an old man or a maniac behind the wheel, and never really let him drive... _ever_. That was why Bucky had swiped the car keys from Tony’s pocket during a rather heated kiss among the fresh veggies.

Tony would probably pout and complain later about the ‘deceptive’ kiss, but for now, _he_ , Bucky, was finally going to drive them home. Or, maybe not. Stopping next to the driver side door of their Audi, Bucky fiddled inside his hoodie pocket again, just in case. He checked his front jean pockets, then the back. Nope, he’d lost the keys.

Hearing a small jingle behind him, Bucky couldn’t fight the smile that crossed his face. _‘Damn it,’_ Bucky thought, turning around to see his grinning husband dangling the keys from his fingers. _‘Guess I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought.’_

“Aw Tony, come on! Please!” Bucky pushed out his bottom lip into a pout, clasping his hands in front of him. “I promise to ease off the gas this time.”

Tony rolled his eyes at him, adjusting the grocery bag in his hand before clicking the fob to unlock the car. Bucky whirled around, ready to open the car. It suddenly beeped again, the door remaining firmly closed when he tried the handle.

Bucky started turning towards Tony, managing to say, “Doll, real-?” when the car beeped again behind him. He turned back quickly, reaching for the door again but his fingers only touched the handle when it locked with a click and a beep. 

He waited a few seconds, arm tensing in preparation, but still missed his chance as Tony unlocked and locked the car rapidly. Bucky groaned, starting to slump against the door when it unlocked again, and he practically jumped up to reach for the handle. The beep that followed seemed to mock him when his latest attempt to open the door was rendered useless.

There was a pause, then the car seemed to jump to life as Tony pressed the fob in rapid succession, so quick that one beep overlapped the next. Bucky’s hand was still on the handle, but he knew it was futile to try again. “Baby, stop pressing the damn buttons!” He whined, biting the grin back that was trying to form on his lips.

The car beeped twice again in response, Tony’s lovely, infectious giggles following and Bucky knew he was done for. Releasing the car handle, Bucky turned towards his childish husband again, pouting as the man walked up next to him.

Tony leant against the car, looking incredible in one of Bucky’s hoodies and a nice fitting pair of jeans, messy hair and black Vans completing his look. He was gorgeous, and Bucky knew he had a sappy smile on his face as he took him in. Bucky took a step towards him, leaning down to drop a soft, lingering kiss on Tony’s lips.

“Can I please drive us home?” he whispered, their lips brushing against each other from how close they were still. “So I can pamper my annoying, ridiculous husband and make him dinner?”

Tony hummed happily, pressing another kiss to Bucky’s lips before whispering back, “Yeah, all right.”

Satisfied, Bucky reached for the door handle when Tony unlocked the car for him. The giggle behind him was his only warning, and just as he was pulling the handle up, the car beeped and locked again. However, since he’d had it almost open, Bucky still managed to _finally_ open the door.

“Yes!” He couldn’t help yelling, slipping into the driver’s seat. Bucky looked up at Tony, a smug grin on his face, opening his mouth to say something when he was interrupted with the car’s alarm going off. His face dropped, crying out, “Doll!”

Tony quickly overcame his surprise, bursting out with laughter. He choked out in between, “I didn’t push anything, I swear! I just locked it, you’re the one who opened it anyways you car thief!” He dissolved into giggles again, missing the sudden sparkle in Bucky’s eyes.

Tony shrieked when Bucky leapt out of the car at him, the bag of groceries thumping against his shins and hindering his escape. He managed to take a few steps toward the trunk, but then he felt Bucky’s fingers against his ribs and it was over. “ _No_ ,” he laughed helplessly, both at being tickled and at the alarm still sounding behind them. “Ah honeybunch, please, stop!”

“Let me drive home!” Bucky yelled playfully, digging his fingers into Tony’s sides and prompting another peal of laughter. His smile grew wider at the sight of Tony’s carefree face, eyes crinkled and cheeks turning red from laughing so hard. “Give me the keys!”

Tony resisted a few more seconds, then went limp against Bucky’s chest, saying between giggles, “OK, OK, here, take them! Let me breath!”

Bucky stopped tickling him, glee written all over his stupid face when Tony looked up at him, begrudgingly handing over the keys. Seeing his expression, Bucky grinned, holding him close and placing kisses all over his cheeks and face until Tony complained. “Oh my god, let me get in the car so we can get home and you can cook me dinner.”

Bucky placed one more kiss on Tony’s lips, then took the grocery bag from him and put it in the back. He finally got into the car, waiting for Tony to hop in from the other side before turning it on and revving the engine a bit. Bucky grinned at the long withering sigh from the passenger seat, turning his head to see Tony looking at him with an exasperated, but adoring expression. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Bucky felt his smile soften, leaning over to kiss Tony on the cheek before turning back towards the road. “I sure am,” he whispered, Tony’s soft “sap” nearly drowned out by the roar of the engine as they — _finally_ — drove out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: _“Who’s the one with the keys pressing the lock unlock button constantly while giggling, and who’s the one trying to open the door while whining “baby stop pressing the damn buttons!”_
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! It was super fun to write! ^-^


End file.
